Electipotenza Lane
Electipotenza Lane is an endless gauntlet of enemies and bosses old and replicated. It is part of Miitopia: Reset. You can save here, but only during special camping events or breather levels. You also can't switch party members, so what you go in here with is what you stay with until you die. Every 100 floors, you'll get to an Inn. When Unlocked A special conversation plays when you unlock Electipotenza Lane. Lead Mii: *yawn* It's been a while since we had a challenge. 2nd Mii: Yeah. Steamrolling the New Lumos monsters was fun for a while, but it got old fast. 3rd Mii: Maybe we should check on Great Sage and Reborn. See how they're doing. Lead Mii: Great idea! Maybe they know something we can do to entertain ourselves. (later...) Great Sage: Ah, if it isn't Mii and his/her friends. Reborn: How are y'all? Lead Mii: Hey Great Sage! We're fine, it's just that taking care of all those monsters were getting old. 2nd Mii: We want a challenge! 3rd Mii: Know any good spots? Great Sage: Hmm... Well, there is one place... Great Sage: Electipotenza Lane. Great Sage: When the Dark Curse was first created, it released a wave of potent dark energy. Great Sage: That energy was made form and Electipotenza Lane was created. Great Sage: The monsters there are fiendishly strong and it appears to have no end. Great Sage: Those who go there bear grueling pain and immesurable exhaustion. Great Sage: If you truly wish to go there, use this map to get there. (You got the Odd Map!) Encounters Floor 1-15 35 Poten Slimes 40 Poten Moths 55 Mage Goblins 5 Fiends 10 Poten Fiends 25 Electi Cacti Boss: Hypno Queen Floor 16 Floor 16 is a breather floor, having a save point and a picnic table for grub. You can't sleep to regain HP and MP though, nor can you switch allies. Floor 17-30 90 Purp Snurps 55 Hieroglyphs 25 Lady Murals 25 Man Murals 45 Venus Mii Traps 5 Terror Fiends Boss: Vibro-Taur, Vibro-Sword and Vibro-Shield Floor 31 Another breather level. Floor 32-40 95 Poten Goblins 75 Flamoths 5 Torture Fiends 3 Hypno Queens 15 Bubble Cumuli Boss: Screaming Fiend Floor 41 Breather level. Floor 42-50 35 Dementoshrooms 75 Peach Slimes (all at once) 55 Poten Goblins 2 Vibro-Swords 1 Vibro-Shield Boss: Head Fog Floor 51 Breather level. Floor 52-60 80 Poten Goblins 15 Torture Fiends 60 Flamoths 95 Sharp Griffin 3 Hypno Queens 5 Vibro-Taurs 20 Bubble Cumuli Boss: Flare Griffin and Bolt-dusa Floor 61 Breather floor. Floor 62-70 This floor is the last original mix of enemies as every floor onwards has a random mix of enemies. The original bosses continue for a while though. 80 Sharp Griffin 15 Poten Goblins 20 Flamoths 150 Venus Mii Traps 2 Hypno Queens 55 Dementoshrooms Boss: The Sirens Floor 71 Breather floor. Floor 72-80 From this point onwards, the enemy selection is rsndom. Boss: Corrupted Angel Floor 81 Breather floor. Floor 82-90 Boss: Abyssal Lord Floor 91 Breather floor. Floor 92-100 Boss: Mirror (Lead Mii) Floor 101 Once you reach this floor a special cutscene will play. Lead Mii: *Huff* ... *Puff* ... Lead Mii: How long have we been walking? 2nd Mii: I don't know. This was a terrible idea. 3rd Mii: *incoherent grumbling* 4th Mii: I'd kill for a nap right now. All: I'm exhausted! Lead Mii: Wait... Is that what I think it is? 2nd Mii: It is! All: AN INN! 3rd Mii: Praise to the deity of inns in general! This Inn functions like any other, letting you sleep to recover HP and MP, your Miis can ask for equipment and you can give them grub. Floor 102-110 Boss: Warrior's Bane Floor 112-120 Boss: Mage's Bane Floor 122-130 Boss: Cleric's Bane Floor 132-140 Boss: Thief's Bane Floor 142-150 Boss: Pop Star's Bane Floor 152-160 Boss: Chef's Bane Floor 162-170 Boss: Cat's Bane Floor 182-190 Boss: Imp's Bane Floor 202-210 Boss: Scientist's Bane Floor 212-220 Boss: Tank's Bane Floor 222-230 Boss: Princess's Bane Floor 232-240 Boss: Flower's Bane WIPCategory:Locations Category:Miitopia: Reset Category:Irianachan